The story of Lily and James Potter
by bluebubble330
Summary: it starts about the day when they got their letter and it ends in the day when they die. please review it's my first fanfic!


Chapter one: Lily Evans

There were two little girls playing in the lonely park. One of them was on the swing which had short brown wavy hair and was rather bony and thin. The other one was sitting on the grass and had long silky red hair and was concentrating on a flower which lay in her hand. After a few moments of concentration it started to float in mid air. What the two girls didn't know was that there was a little boy hiding in the bushes with black greasy hair and was wearing a black robe. The boy then jumped out of the bushes.

"You're a witch" he told the girl with red hair.

The girls name was Lily and she replied "no I'm not you don't even know me".

"I've been watching you since the day you made a stick float without any strings" he said.

Lily's older sister Petunia spoke up and said "Lily, come one we're going home now!"

Lily and Petunia walked home without talking to each other. Lily was confused and was thinking _how would he know if I'm a witch or not he doesn't even know me_. Petunia on the other hand was thinking _that boy is crazy for telling me sister she's a witch. _By the time they got home it was nearly dark because Lily wanted to pick some flowers. While they were eating dinner neither of them spoke, and their parents knew that something was wrong because Lily and Petunia would always be talking about a subject that was fascinating.

"What happened this time?" asked their mum.

Lily was the first one to speak "well when we were in the park this boy about my age came and told me that I am a witch".

"And you believed it?" asked their dad.

"No we didn't dad, from my point of view I think he was rather bossy and crazy" replied Petunia.

When they finished their dinner the girls went upstairs to bed. Lily couldn't sleep properly she kept thinking about what the little boy had said. _Well I still haven't told mum and dad that I can make things float _she thought. She then fell asleep.

The next morning Lily woke up and went downstairs to breakfast she was told to get the post. When she came back she was holding an envelope with emerald green writing on it, Lily carefully opened it and read

Dear Miss Lily Evans

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find a list of all the things you need plus your ticket to the Hogwarts Express. Please return your note no later than the 1st of July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

When she finished reading she didn't want to believe that she was actually a witch and was going to Hogwarts.

"Lily do you want to go to this school or would you rather ho to a normal school?" asked her mum.

Lily hesitated for a second then made up her mind "I'm going".

They catched the next train to London, they just got off the train when Lily saw the boy who told her that she was a witch.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, by the way do you know how to get to Diagon Alley?" asked Lily.

"That's ok we were on our way there do you want to come with us?" replied boy.

"My name is Lily Evans, what's yours?" she asked again.

"My name is Severus Snape" he replied.

Lily went and asked her mum and dad if she could come with Severus and his family to go to Diagon Alley. When she came back she told him that she could come. They made their way to Madame Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion. It took minutes to get them both measured. When she got their robes they put it in their bag and went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their school books. Next they got their quill and ink bottle and parchment. Lastly they entered Ollivanders shop. Severus got a 12 inches unicorn hair core and willow leaf. Lily got 11 inches Willow wood core and lotus flower petal. They then made their way to Kings Cross Station.

Chapter 2: James Potter

"Wake up James!" shouted James' mum.

"Ok, I'm up" shouted James back.

He got changed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he came down his mother was holding an envelope, she gave him the envelope and James could tell it was something good because she looked so happy. He tore the envelope opened and read

Dear Mr James Potter

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find a list of all the things you need plus your ticket to the Hogwarts Express. Please return your note no later than the 1st of July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"I made, I made it to Hogwarts!" James said happily "mum can we go to Diagon Alley now?"

"When we've all finished our breakfast then we can go" his mum replied.

James ate quickly and got the bowl with Floo powder in it. James went first he took a handful of Floo Powder, walked inside the fireplace and said Diagon Alley. A second later he arrived in Diagon Alley. One by one his family all joined him and they went to Madame Malkin's Robes for every Occasion. Then to the quill and ink bottle shop where he bought rolls parchment, colour changing ink and a phoenix feather quill. After a while he went to Ollivanders shop. When he came out he got a mahogany core and phoenix feather. James and his family made their way to Kings Cross Station.

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Lily made her way to a compartment with 2 girls inside, she opened the door and asked "can i sit in here with you everywhere else is full".

"sure" replied a girl with long curly brown hair with freckles on her face.

James was sitting alone in a compartment when the door opened and outside were three boys and they asked if they could sit with James and James who was feeling lonely said yes.

when they arrived at Hogwarts they were made to stand outside the eating room door. Then Professor McGonagoll opened the door and led the first years to the front of the room.

"when i call out your name you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will join your house table" Professor McGonagoll explained.

"Remus Lupin" Gryffindor

"Lucius Malfoy" Slytherin

"Hannah Moore" Hufflepuff

"Indy Smith" ravenclaw

"Peter Pettigrew" Gryffindor

"Carlos Patterson" Hufflepuff

And so on. There were only four more people left to be sorted.

"Lily Evans" Gryffindor

the moment James saw Lily he wouldn't take his eyes off her.

"Severus Snape" Slytherin

"James Potter" Gryffindor

"Sirius Black" Gryffindor

The table suddenly filled with food like chicken, sandwiches, soup, pies, mashed potatoes and many more. when the students finished eating the plates filled up up again but this time it was dessert. They had treacle tarts, toffee apples, caramel slice, chocolate mousse and many more delicious things. The prefects led the first year students to their common room. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went to their room they had four poster beds and flags with the gryffindor colours and it felt like they were gonna have fun this and her new friends all made themselves comfortable and talked for while. After a few moments of talking they went to sleep because they had a big day tomorrow.


End file.
